


Let Me Show You

by PaulsParabolaEyebrows



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Light Bondage, Oral, Riding, Sex, Slash, Smut, Stress, The Beatles - Freeform, Vibrator, also I didn’t write this, blowjob, bro it’s just really hot, coping with stress, its from a friend, john bottoms like he should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulsParabolaEyebrows/pseuds/PaulsParabolaEyebrows
Summary: John Comes home stressed from the pressure of being a Beatle, and you know just what he needs.





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please know that I didn’t write this! This was reposted with permission from a fic that my friend Shannon (@/Stinklennon on Instagram) wrote and since she doesn’t have an Ao3 account I asked if I could post it here for her! All compliments will be sent to her so she can give a response rather than me, since I’m not the writer, obviously.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" You heard a loud cry sound from the slamming door, causing you to sit up straight, your heart nearly leaping out of your chest due to the scare. You had been dozing off on the couch, waiting for your boyfriend, John Lennon, to return from the studio. 

"John?" You call sleepily as you stand up slowly, walking over to the front room to see what was the matter. John was soaking wet from head to toe, and you were about to ask why – until a loud rumble of thunder sounded from outside. 

"Yeah, hi," He says cooly, shaking his head as a wet dog would. You braced yourself and covered your face, your heart sinking as you hear his curt and unhappy tone. 

Looking up at him, you questioned, "What's wrong?"

He only let out a huff and took off his coat, kicking off his shoes carelessly and briskly moving passed you. You frowned and followed him.

"What isn't wrong? All I did today was fuck up everything. I feel like absolute shit and- and I don't even know why!" He laughs to himself, going to the bar near the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of scotch, downing it quickly. You watched him with a sad and empathetic expression.

"The bleeding tabloids are all calling me fat and all this other shit, and you know what? I truly think it's starting to get to me," He reveals, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. You stood motionless for a second, but slowly you approached him and set your hand on his back.

"I don't think you're fat," You say to him reassuringly, wrapping your arms around him from behind and pressing your cheek against his back. John turned around in your arms so he's facing you, him pouting just a little.

"I think I'm fat," He whines, pouting a little more and resting his head on your chest. His shift from anger to vulnerability had taken you by surprise; he never really showed his sensitive side to you even though you had been together for years. 

"Don't say that about yourself, pumpkin. You and I both know that's not true," You sigh, stroking his wet hair slowly. His eyes close, loving the gentle affection you're showing him. This dynamic was totally new to you, but you loved it. You loved that you were taking care of him and helping him feel better.

"Will you take care of me tonight?" He asks, looking up at you with puppy eyes and whimpering. Your heart melts the sight. 

"Of course I can, angel baby!" You exclaim, kissing his forehead tenderly. 

He whined again and rubbed his eyes, looking up at you. This caused you to look down at him and smile warmly, gently poking his nose. He let out a giggle and hid his face in your chest. 

"Look at you, my shy baby," You say softly, thinking of all the things he would say to you if you were in his position.

"I'm not shy," He states, pouting a little yet keeping his face in your chest. You smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Then why can't you keep eye contact with me?" You ask, which causes him to blush and shrug. He keeps his arms wrapped around your waist, his hands gently grasping at the back of your shirt.

"Can we go up to bed or something?" He asks softly, looking up at you and rubbing his eyes, sniffing a little. 

"Of course we can, angel. C'mon," You say, pulling away and taking his hand protectively in yours, squeezing it gently. Even though he was taller than you, you still felt this sort of motherly and dominant nature over him, which, again, was a completely new dynamic in your relationship.

You led him upstairs to your bedroom, him letting out a quiet sigh as he steps in and starts to undress from his wet clothes. You go into the bathroom to get him a towel and are met with a stark naked John, bent over and pulling up his clean boxer briefs. 

You smiled as you watched him, you leaning up against the doorframe to the bathroom. He looks over his shoulder and gasps as he sees you, not expecting you to be there. 

"Christ! You scared me!" He laughs to himself, standing up and pulling his boxers over his ass, which you had been staring at as he was bent over.

"Sorry, pumpkin!" You smile, walking to him and handing him the towel, watching his hands as he takes it and dries his hair with it, him smiling and looking at you.

You watched him with love in your eyes, along with some pride. He was yours. You couldn't shake that possessive feeling in your chest as you watched him, his eyes meeting yours. Soon, that possessive feeling began to mix with a feeling of lust and dominance.

A smirk arose on his face as he tossed the towel aside, "I know that look."

"What look?" You question, tilting your head to the side and cocking an eyebrow, "I don't have a 'look' on my face, boy."

His eyebrows raise slightly and he smirks, "Did you just call me 'boy?'" 

You looked at him with an unwavering expression, which causes his smirk to fade.

"Did I stutter?" You ask him, licking your bottom lip slowly.

John looked at you with a surprised expression; he goes to say something, parting his lips and then pressing them together as he decides against it. 

"That's exactly right," You say, you drawing in a deep breath as you look up at him. His eyebrows raise a little, growing a little nervous as he watches you.

"Wh... What are you trying to do, love?" He asks, reaching up and touching your cheek with his soft hand, his thumb gently running over your bottom lip. You smirk and shake your head, causing his hand to drop. 

"Don't call me 'love' right now. You will address me as your superior – 'yes, ma'am, no ma'am,'" You state, which causes him to almost burst out into giggles.

He chortles, "Are you kidding me? You must be joking."

You continue to stare at him with a completely deadpan expression, your jaw clenching a little.

"I'm not joking, boy. Don't disrespect me," You warn, and he raises his hands in mock surrender, scoffing quietly.

"Alright, ma'am. Whatever you say, ma'am," He says sarcastically, turning and sitting on the bed. You watch him with darkened eyes, lust mixing with anger due to how disrespected you begin to feel.

You watch as he lies on his stomach, you drawing in a deep breath. You stay silent, slowly climbing into the bed and throwing a leg over him, straddling his ass. He smirks as he feels you do this, but his smirk quickly changes to an expression of pained surprise as you grab the back of his head by his hair and yank it back, him reaching back to grab your hand. 

"Fuck! Ouch! That fucking hurts!" He growls, hissing. You only yank him back harder.

"Good, that's only the beginning," You say seriously, leaning down and whispering in his ear, "It'll only feel worse here on out."

You let go of his hair and he touches the back of his head, rubbing it.

"What the fuck has gotten into you?" He asks, turning and looking back at you, still rubbing his head.

You stand and go over to your dresser, opening up a drawer and taking out one of John's neckties. He turns onto his side and furrows his eyebrows as he watches you, licking his bottom lip gently.

"Well?" He asks, taking in a nervous breath as you turn around, keeping the tie behind your back. You walk to the bed and John lies on his back, looking up at you as you straddle his waist.

"What did I tell you to address me as, John?" You ask him, cocking an eyebrow. He rolls his eyes and looks at you, but your expression remains the same.

"Fuck, what are you trying to do? Hm? You wanna wear the pants tonight?" He asks, biting his lip gently. He reaches up and pinches your cheeks, speaking in a child's voice, "How cute!"

You narrow your eyes at this and instantly grab his wrists in both of yours, shoving them against your headboard, working quickly and tying his wrists tightly to one of the bars. His amused expression changes to one of frustration.

You watch as his thick eyebrows knit together and he looks up at you, his eyes dark. You smile at him and cup his cheeks, mimicking what he had done to you just a moment before, "How cute!"

You brushed his hair back out of his eyes, looking down at him and tilting your head to the side, "Just be a good boy and you'll be rewarded."

His eyebrows raise a little and he watches you before giving in, whispering, "I better be."

A smirk grows on your lips and you pat his cheek rather roughly, and he winces a little. He looks up at you and pouts a little, letting out a soft breath.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" He asks quietly, and this makes your heartbeat increase in speed. 

"Yes, baby? What does my angel want?" You ask, tilting your head and running your hands up and down his chest, your hips moving directly over the bulge in his briefs. He lets out a sigh and closes his eyes, his head resting against the pillows.

"I want to touch you, ma'am," He says, looking up at you and pouting. You shake your head no and he huffs, clenching and unclenching his fists. 

You climb off of him and stand, his gaze following you. You bite your lip and undo the button and fly on your jeans, him whining a little as you pull them down slowly. He watches you hungrily as you pull your shirt up over your head, his lips parting as he looks at your breasts.

"Only good boys get to play with these," You state, gently grabbing your breasts and winking at a very turned on John. 

"B-but, miss! Please!" He begs, wiggling around on the bed and whining. You smile at how submissive he's acting.

"Good things come to those who wait, pumpkin," You say, slipping off your panties and looking down at him as you climb over him, resting against his front. 

He moves his hips up into yours as a desperate attempt to get you to move against his aching cock, him whining loudly.

"P-please, ma'am, it hurts," He pleads, to which you bite your lip. You give in a little and move against him slowly, closing your eyes.

"Is this what my boy wants? Hm? Is he gonna take it like the big boy he is?" You ask aloud, and John just whimpers.

John was surprised that any of this was happening; all he knew was that it felt good to be the one being taken care of and that he found this to be very hot. 

You looked down at him and cocked an eyebrow, moving back so you're sitting between his parted legs. 

"Should we say hello to your little friend?" You ask him, to which he just nods his head frantically. 

You cocked an eyebrow, licking your bottom lip, "Use your words, insubordinate. Tell me what you want me to do." 

He pouts and looks down at you, bucking his hips up.

"I-I want you to... s-suck my cock," You look down at him and narrow your eyes and he quickly gets the message, "M-ma'am!"

"'Atta boy," You say and pat his thigh gently, slowly easing them apart and bringing your face down to his cock. 

"And don't you dare cum. Only good boys get to cum, and you've been very bad and very disrespectful," You say, which causes him to whine.

"But-," He's cut off by the feeling of your mouth forming over the bulge in his briefs and he lets out a loud, deep moan.

You smile at this and look up at him with dark eyes as you suck on him through his briefs, his legs kicking out a little and his back arching just slightly. You pull away and marvel down at the wet patch you made in his briefs, him whining because you pulled away. 

Taking hold of the elastic waistband of his briefs, you slowly pull them down so his cock is freed, it immediately hitting his abdomen and twitching a little. 

"Look at you," You praise him, looking at his cock, "My big boy."

He pouts and moves his hips up a little, seemingly humping the air. 

"I'll be a good boy, ma'am, please let me have- oh, fuck, please!" He pleads, looking up at you. You shake your head and gently stroke your fingertips up and down his cock. 

"Let you have what, baby? What does my baby boy want?" You ask, cocking an eyebrow and leaning down, blowing cool air against his cock. He winces and throws his head back, whimpering.

"Y-your mouth, your c...cunt, m-ma'am!" He begs, his voice strained.

You laughed a little and slowly wrap your fingers around the base of his cock, causing his eyes to close. He whimpers, bucking his hips up. You grip his hips and shove him down, narrowing your eyes.

"Do you want me to tie your feet up too, boy?" You ask him, and he looks down at you, shaking his head no, "That's what I thought."

You look into his eyes as you drag your tongue against the tip of his cock, his eyes closing and his head falling back again. He growls quietly as he feels your lips skim the sensitive tip of his cock, you stroking him up and down, up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. You watch the foreskin as it covers and unsheathes the head of his cock, your mouth watering slightly. 

He looks down at you and watches you as you wrap your lips around the tip, him trying desperately to move his hips up, but you hold them down, only sucking on the head of his dick. His eyes roll back and you flicker your tongue against the frenulum, his legs twitching a little.

"Mmm, fuck! P-please, more, ma'am!" He whines, trying to move his hips up weakly. You pull away with a 'pop!' and look up at him. 

"More, hm?" You question, pulling away and climbing out of the bed, him watching you with lust in his eyes, his aching and now-leaking cock twitching a little.

You go into your closet and rummage through the top shelf, him biting his lip in anticipation. He doesn't speak, not wanting you to snap at him and punish him. He watches you as you pull out a box and an object, him sitting up just a little as you hide it behind your back and go into the bedside drawer to retrieve something else.

The curiosity was killing John, so he asked, "Excuse me, miss? Wh... What are you getting?"

You smirked and looked down at him, biting your lip tenderly, "You'll find out in a second, sweetheart. You're going to love it."

He bites his lip and smirks, his stomach filling with butterflies as he watches you climb between his legs again. His cock leaks precum down the side of his shaft and he whimpers, his eyes closing. 

He feels you move but doesn't open his eyes, trusting you completely. You spread his legs wide and push them up a little angling his knees so they're pointing up. You turn away from him and sit on his abdomen, gliding yourself over his cock and letting out a soft moan of relief, him doing the same.

"Are you ready, Johnny angel?" You ask him, and he whines in response, his heart racing.

"Y-yes, ma'am! Oh, yes!" He exclaims, spreading his legs as wide as he can. You smile and pat his tummy as you take hold of him in one hand and raise yourself, positioning his cock right at your pussy.

At the same time, the two of you let out loud moans as you slide down onto his cock with ease, moving all the way down so he's completely inside of you. He bucks his hips up, which causes you to yelp and shiver.

"B-behave yourself, John. I'll pull away and make you sit here while I get myself off," You warn, biting your lip hard as you move up and down on his cock slowly. He whines quietly, his eyes squeezed shut as you move as slowly as you can. 

You look down at the items in your hands: a small bottle of lube and a vibrator dildo John had gotten you for the lonely nights you spend when he's on tour. You bite your lip and ride him slowly, him whining and bucking his hips up every so often to get more, huffing.

He opens his eyes as he hears you open the cap of the bottle of lube, and he lets them roll back slowly.

"What are you doing, m-miss? What do you have?" He asks quietly, closing his eyes and groaning quietly as he feels you stop for a moment, him moving his hips to make up to the lack of your movements.

"I want to try something we haven't done yet," You say, and he freezes up, nervous as to what you might want to do.

"Like what, ma'am?" He asks quietly, swallowing hard. You squeeze some of the lube onto your fingers and look down, biting your lip hard as you bring your lube-coated fingers down to his ass.

John nearly jumps out of his skin as he feels the cold substance and your fingers against his asshole, his eyes flying open.

"Woah! Aye, what the fuck are you doing?!" He asks, sitting up as much as he can, wincing at the pain shooting down his arms as he tugs them a little.

You blush a little and whisper, "You trust me, right? You know I'd never hurt you."

He swallows hard and looks at you, you looking back at him and biting your lip.

"I know, but... Okay. Okay, I'll try anything once," He says, lying back and parting his legs a little more. You smile and bite your lip, John shifting a little and jumping whenever your fingers skim against his virgin hole.

You slowly begin riding him again but gain some speed as you slowly slide a finger in, his eyes squeezing shut tightly. He whimpers and clenches his fists, you closing your eyes as you add another finger. 

John begins to warm up to this new feeling, him never having imagined that you two would be doing this. He groans quietly at the feeling of your wet pussy gripping his swollen and throbbing cock and the feeling of your fingers moving in and out of his ass.

You stop moving your hips again, John whining and huffing, biting his lip as you add another finger, throwing his head back.

"Oh, fuck! That feels good," He mutters, his voice strained yet again. You pull your fingers out and wipe them on the blankets, remembering to wash them later. You take a deep breath and pick up the vibrator, coating it generously with lube and pressing it against his ass. He looks up at you and swallows hard, taking a deep breath. You rub it against the rim, him groaning.

"What... What is that?" He asks quietly, shivering at the feeling. He lets out a loud cry as you turn the vibrator on to the lowest speed, the low hum filling both of your ears. His legs kick a little and he lifts his ass a little, your pressing into him more, slowly pushing it in as you start riding him faster. You moan loudly as you pick up speed, slowly pushing the vibrator in more.

"Oh, fuck! Oh!" He moans aloud, arching his back off of the bed as you turn it up to the medium speed, fucking his ass with the vibe as you ride him.

"Do you like th-that, baby? Hm? Are you going to take it like a good boy?" You question him breathlessly, to which he just responds with a loud moan, his eyes rolled back as tears start to roll down the side of his face due to the sheer pleasure.

He bucks his hips up mercilessly as you ride him fast, you moaning loudly as you angle yourself and he begins to hit your g-spot. 

His moans become uncontrollable and you look back at him as you push the vibe in far and keep it there, him crying out as he feels it buzz against his prostate. You turn it to the highest setting and his eyes shoot open, him looking up at you with a pleading expression.

"Take it like a good fucking boy! Take it!" You encourage him, causing him to growl loudly. He bucks his hips against you as you move up and down his cock at an excruciatingly fast pace.

"Holy fuck, I'm gonna cum!" He calls out, and you push yourself down all the way on his cock, crying out. He cums hard and deep inside of you, crying out loudly, your eyes rolling back at the feeling.

You wait for him to finish before finishing yourself off as well, his legs shaking as you overstimulate his prostate and sensitive cock. You pull the vibe out of him and cum hard on his cock, him whining as you tighten around him. You whisper his name repeatedly, breathlessly.

"John, John, John... Oh, fuck," You breathe out, falling back against him and closing your eyes, John doing the same, lying limp beneath you.

You roll off of him and rub your head, looking up at him and smiling. He still continues to pant, trying to catch his breath.

"That... was unlike anything we've ever done," He states breathlessly, sending you both into a fit of giggles.

You sit up on your knees and untie his wrists and he pulls his arms down, rubbing his reddened wrists. You lie down next to him, your head resting on his chest, and he wraps his arms around you, kissing your forehead. You look up at him and smile, kissing his lips tenderly.

"I hope I wasn't too rough with you, baby," You say sheepishly, and he scoffs.

"Rough? With me? You must be joking, love!" He laughs, kissing your forehead, "Don't worry about me."

You smile and nod, kissing him again and again all over his jaw, neck, and chest. He reaches over to the bedside table and grabs his pack of cigarettes and matchbook, lighting one and taking a deep drag. 

"Thank you for taking care of me, my love," He says and smiles, bringing his cigarette to your lips. You take a drag and look up at him with a loving expression. 

"I love you so much, John," You mutter, looking into his eyes and reaching up, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

He smiles and presses his forehead against yours, closing his eyes, "I love you too, darling. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> On another note when I was a Yuri!On I’ve stan there was this meme that was like “awww yea yuri on ice day! Time to chill it up!” And I cant find it anywhere but if y’all can find it please send it to me for research. @/paulsparabolaeyebrows on Instagram.


End file.
